Le Train
by Hernium
Summary: [OS] Tous le monde connaît le Poudlard Express, mais qui connaît vraiment l'histoire de sa création ?


**Disclaimer : Tous est de J. K. Rowling, j'ai juste regroupé les informations qu'elle a laissé sur Pottermore pour essayer d'en faire une histoire** **à peu près crédible.**

Ottaline Gambol, la ministre de la magie actuelle, avait un énorme problème, le plus gros problème de sa carrière.

De sang-mêlé elle avait parfois beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre les moeurs sorciers, surtout ceux des Sang-Purs. Au début, peu de temps apres son élection au poste de ministre, elle avait été obligée de créer un comité de recherche sur le cerveau Moldu car beaucoup de sang-pur sont persuadés que les Moldus ont une intelligence moindre à celle des sorciers. Elle trouvé cela tout simplement stupide et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se révolter contre ce préjuger sans fondements, c'est pour cela que, quitte à devenir la ministre la plus détestée qu'il y ait jamais eu au Royaume-Uni, elle avait décidé que sa première action en tant que ministre serait de créer le CRIM ( Comité de Recherche sur l'Intelligence des Moldus) . Comme elle l'avait prévu, le CRIM fut détester des sang-purs, en revanche, ce qu'elle avait moins prévu fût que le CRIM soit adoré des Né-Moldus et des sang-mêlé. Souvent, la ministre se disait qu'au moins, grâce au CRIM quelques sang-purs avaient changer d'avis sur les Moldus. Oh, bien sûr cela n'étaient qu'une minorité mais ça faisait toujours quelques radicaux de moins.

Bien qu'étant de sang-mêlé, à la mort de son père quand elle avait trois ans, elle avait vécut avec sa mère une Moldue. Elle avait donc reçu une éducation Moldue et avait eu le privilège de grandir loin d'une éducation sorcière qui prônait l'intolérance. Ce qui lui avavait valut beaucoup d'ennuis à Poudlard, elle s'était fait traitée d'amoureuse des Moldus par les uns et de Sang-de-Bourbe par les autres.

Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec son probleme, son problème était bien plus grave. Elle devait trouver un moyen de locomotion pour les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, avant l'instauration du Code International du Secret Magique, les élèves étaient livrés à eux-mêmes pour venir à Poudlard, cela pouvait s'avérer être un véritable le danger pour les élèves les plus imaginatifs, les plus prudents venaient en balais, mais certains parents faisaient transplaner leurs enfants, dans le meilleur des cas ils se retrouvaient tout simplement desartibuler, mais dans les cas les plus graves ils étaient gravement blessés à cause des sortilèges anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Les parents auraient tout de même pu prendre la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Les élèves les plus téméraires allaient jusqu'à venir à dos de créatures magiques, les sombrals passent encore, mais les dragons ! L'élève qui était venu à dos de dragon s'était vu retirer tellement de points que sa maison était toujours dans le négatif à la fin de l'année. Même maintenant tous les Gryffondor connaissent cette histoire.

Après l'instauration du Code International du Secret Magique en 1689, le ministère recherchait activement une solution fiable pour mener les étudiants à l'école magique en toute sécurité. Certains avaient proposés d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette mais cette proposition avait très vite été refusée par le directeur de l'époque qui craignait que l'école soit moins protégée et plus accessible. Il a donc été décidé que les élèves iraient à Poudlard en Portauloin. Seulement, les Portauloins causaient beaucoup de problèmes, les Nés-Moldus ne comprennaient pas où ils devaient les prendre et même parmis ceux qui avaient au moins un parents sorciers certains le rataient. Et l'infirmerie était envahit d'élèves qui avaient le mal du Portauloin, cela contrariait beaucoup l'infirmière qui avait faim et voulait participer au banquet. De plus les premières années ayant manquer le banquet étaient répartit à l'infirmerie.

Et c'est pour cela que le ministère avait chargé Ottaline de trouver un autre moyen d'emmener les élèves à bon port. Et elle était complètement perdue. Ottaline lisait beaucoup de journaux Moldu car elle raffolait de leurs inventions, et ce ce n'es qu'un soir alors qu'elle lisait un journal Moldu elle eut l'idée d'un train amenant les petits sorciers à Poudlard. Il fût donc décidé par le ministère de la magie de creer le Poudlard Express.

Au plus grand désespoir d'Ottaline, il fût encore plus encore plus compliqué de mettre au point le Poudlard Express que d'en avoir l'idée. Pour fabriquer le train les sorciers n'ayant pas accès à la technologie nécessaire pour fabriquer un train, ils durent en voler un à Crewe, c'est comme ça que des employés Moldus de la garde de Crewe s'étaient réveillés un matin en ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose alors qu'en réalité des employés du ministère avaient été forcés de leurs lancer des sorts d'amnésie.

Après avoir trouvé le train, ils durent trouver une gare,

Ottaline choisit la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 9 3/4 afin d'en garantir l'accès à la fois au sorciers et aux Nés-Moldus. Pour rester invisible aux Moldus, la barrière nécessita le plus grand sort de camouflage jamais utilisé au Royaume-Uni.

Afin de garantir la sécurité des élèves, Ottaline Gambol décida d'engager une jeune fille qui tirerait un chariot de friandises, ainsi les élèves sages pensaient qu'elle était une jeune femme inoffensive alors que les fauteurs de troubles étaient arrêtés.

Ottaline n'eut plus qu'à faire passé un décret pour rendre obligatoire le voyage en Poudlard Express, en prévision de la vague de plainte qu'elle allait recevoir de la part de Sang-Purs indignés que leurs enfants utilisent un moyen de transport Moldue pour se rendre à Poudlard. Au moins, une chose est sûre, elle ne sera pas réélue l'année prochaine.


End file.
